


Fucking No one Cares

by orphan_account



Series: Suicidal Thoughts [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Cutting, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Wrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig has never felt....Unloved before.<br/>And there was a time he never really gave a fuck about people. (Including his own family.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking No one Cares

Craig has never felt so fucking Mad, depressed, and sad at all times. 

He has never experienced Love, barely gave a fuck about school, life, or family friends, It was nothing it meant nothing to him,

Intill his parents said they were taken his little sister on a trip. And leaving him home, Jealously maybe? Maybe not, He really didn't give A fuck in till now, they said they were going to be There for a month 

Something about Ruby' s "Therapy. " or whatever crap, but he knows its all bullshitting to get away from him. 

Craig has fucking never, Ever fucking Cared, in till his friends (Token, Craig,  tweek.) Started hanging out without him, and with tim and jim instead 

Jealously?  Maybe. Maybe not

He didn't really care right now, 

Right now he was fucking Hurting. 


End file.
